


Family Matters

by RedPandaPrincess



Series: Family Series [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Sequel to Family that several people have requested. After starting their life on Earth together, Starfleet needs Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine for a special mission. Will they accept?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not finished writing this one yet but decided to post a bit because I am craving some encouragement. Please please PLEEEASE Comment and Kudos. I'll even name a character after you if you want! lol

A simple red cottage sat in a meadow near a pond. Inside an auburn-haired woman lay on a couch, one hand on her large, pregnant belly. Her feet were propped up on one end of the sofa. In her other hand she held a book, her eyes half-closed as she started to doze.

“Can I get you anything, Kathryn?” asked a voice from the other room. Seven of Nine stepped out of her office into the living room, smiling at her pregnant partner.

“Coffee,” Kathryn said and Seven quirked her ocular implant.

“You know what the Doctor said – decaf only,” she reminded her. “Your blood pressure.”

“Bleh,” Kathryn groaned.

“Do your feet hurt?”

“My everything hurts. I am so tired of being pregnant.”

“Not much longer,” Seven said, still smiling. She lifted Kathryn's legs and placing them in her lap as she sat on the couch. Kathryn moaned appreciatively as Seven began to rub her swollen feet.

“You're amazing, I love you,” she moaned, feeling the fluid shift out of her ankles finally.

“ _You_ are amazing,” Seven said, leaning over to kiss her swollen belly. “I envy you.”

“Why? I'm a whale. I can hardly move, none of my clothes fit, I can't even wear pants!”

“I prefer you without pants,” Seven teased, lifting the edge of Kathryn's nightgown to peek underneath. “Or underwear, apparently.”

“I can't reach my feet,” Kathryn said, cheeks slightly pink.

“But I can,” she said, continuing to rub her love's feet. “And you are a beautiful whale.”

Tears swam in Kathryn's gray eyes and Seven hid a smile.

“I am sorry, my love,” Seven said, bringing her foot up to kiss it. “My beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman. Mother of my children.”

“Your children are going to kill me, darling. Oscar's bouncing on my bladder and Alanna has her foot stuck in my ribs.”

“Edward,” Seven corrected.

“We're not naming him Edward, Seven.”

“It will make your mother happy.”

“She is happy either way. We're giving her grandchildren,” Kathryn said. “I know you want to name him after my father but I really can't stand the name Edward. Eddie. Ugh. I have to pee.”

“To be continued,” Seven said with a smile, helping her up from the couch.

Kathryn went to the bathroom and came back with a sigh.

“Did you finish the calculations for Starfleet?” she asked. Seven had been working from home, wanting to keep busy.

“Yes. Admiral Hodge was grateful.”

“Good. Do you want to go lay down with me? I'm exhausted.”

“Of course, love,” Seven said, getting up and following her into their bedroom. Kathryn lay down with a grown. Smiling, Seven grabbed several pillows and piled them up under Kathryn's legs before laying down next to her and kissing her belly again.

“I'm so tired of being pregnant,” Kathryn sighed.

“That is the 14th time you have said that today – the 38th time this week,” she informed her with a smile.

“And only four more weeks to go,” Kathryn said drily. “How can you smile so much all the time?”

“Because I love you. And our babies. And I'm happy,” she said, kissing Kathryn's belly, then she began to sing. “ _You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make my happy, when skies are gray...”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Comments you guys, I love y'all! Just for that I'm gonna post two chapters before bed!

Later that evening Kathryn woke needing to pee. She found Seven sitting up in bed, frowning at her swollen belly.

“What's wrong darling?” she asked sleepily, rolling awkwardly out of bed.

“What if they do not like me?”

“Oh Seven. We've been over this. They're going to love you,” Kathryn said, walking into the bathroom.

“But I am Borg-”

“They aren't going to care you're Borg, sweetheart. First of all, they're babies. For a while all they're going to care about is eating, pooping, and sleeping. Second, you're their Momma! They're gonna love you. You're their family,” Kathryn said insistently. “We love family, no matter what.”

“Like Phoebe,” she said, grinning.

“Yes. Now please go so I can pee.”

“You should not be shy in front of me, Kathryn. I have been intimate with every inch of you-”

“Seven,” she pleaded, crossing her legs on the toilet.

“Very well,” Seven said and there was a knock on the front door. “I will get that.”

When Kathryn came out of the bathroom she went into the kitchen to find Gretchen and Phoebe. There were several covered dishes on the table. The kitchen smelled like ham, potatoes, and warm bread. Kathryn's mouth began to water.

“Mom,” she greeted as Gretchen hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

“Jeez Katie, you get bigger every time I see you,” Phoebe teased. “Sure it's not triplets?”

Unbidden, Kathryn felt tears well in her eyes and begin to fall.

“Phoebe!” Gretchen scolded.

“It's hormones,” Seven said, walking over to hug Kathryn.

“Just kill me now,” Kathryn sobbed. “I'd rather go back to the Delta Quadrant than spend another minute as a weeping, peeing, swollen _whale_!”

“It's okay, baby,” Gretchen said, patting her back as Seven hugged her tightly.

“Sorry Katie,” Phoebe said sheepishly. “Come and sit down. Mom made ham and potato casserole.”

“We figured we'd bring it over. I know you have replicators in your new house but sometimes there's nothing like a good, home-cooked meal,” Gretchen said, pulling out a chair for her daughter.

“Thank you,” Kathryn said, sniffling.

“I can cook,” Seven said, sitting down next to her. “I do cook, sometimes.”

“But there's nothing like a home cooked meal from your Mother. You'll understand one day, dear,” Gretchen assured her, leaning down to kiss Seven on the cheek.

“Becoming a mother will improve my cooking skills?” Seven asked doubtfully.

“Will it work for Katie too?” Phoebe joked, then dodged a green bean her sister threw at her. “Mom wants to know when you and Seven are getting married.”

Seven quirked her ocular implant at Kathryn.

“Not while I'm a whale!” Kathryn insisted.

“I tried,” Seven said to Gretchen. “I've been trying.”

“I don't see a ring,” Phoebe pointed out.

“I bought her one but-”

“My fingers are swollen,” Kathryn muttered. “Along with everything else.”

“Well let's see it!” Phoebe exclaimed eagerly.

Seven looked at Kathryn who shrugged. Seven went to their bedroom and came back with a box. Gretchen and Phoebe crowded around as Seven opened the box. Inside were two silver rings, one with a ruby and one with a sapphire.

“This one is hers,” Seven said, pointing to the sapphire one.

“You're supposed to do diamonds,” Phoebe said. “But they're gorgeous.”

“I think they're perfect,” Gretchen said. “Beautiful.”

“You're so lucky, Katie,” Phoebe said to her sister.

Kathryn's eyes filled with tears again.

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” she sobbed as Seven closed the box to hug her.

“Jeez Katie, does everything make you cry?” Phoebe asked.

“That's pregnancy,” Gretchen said sympathetically.

“I love you all so much,” Kathryn said as she wept.

“We love you too,” Seven said, hugging her tightly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Late that night Seven woke in the darkness, feeling something wet.

“Kathryn? Did you pee?” she murmured sleepily, reaching for the lamp. She flipped on the lights and Kathryn sat up.

“What the- oh my god,” she said, struggling to get up. As she stood a gush of fluid ran down her legs.

“Kathryn, I think your water broke!”

“No – I'm not due for another month! What...what...”

“It's okay. Remain calm,” Seven said, feeling not at all calm herself. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the fluid was tinged with blood.

“I am going to call the Doctor. You should...lay down,” she said and hurried into the next room where her office computer was.

She started up the computer and punched in the commands. Voyager's former EMH appeared on the screen.

“Seven! How's my favorite Borg-”

“Kathryn's water has broken! It is bloody, it isn't supposed to be bloody! What do I do?” she asked frantically, trying to keep her voice low.

“Calm down, Seven. I'm sending a medical shuttle to your house from Indianapolis. I'll transport to the hospital there, I already have privileges there. I prepared for this contingency,” he assured her. “Is she having contractions?”

“Not yet. It will be like the Braxton Hicks contractions, right?”

“Right. Time them when they start. Hold her hand and I'll see you both in Indianapolis.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Seven said and signed off.

She went back to the bedroom where Kathryn was leaning over the bed, one hand on her back.

“They're sending a medical shuttle. Are you having contractions?”

“No, my back is killing me! They can't come now, Seven, it's too early! They're not ready,” she said fearfully.

“It will be okay, Captain.”

“You're freaking out too – you only call me captain when you're stressed. Ow!” she groaned, clutching her back.

“Shh. Easy,” Seven said, rubbing Kathryn's lower back. “It's going to be okay, Kathryn.”

“No, Seven, I can't, I can't do this, I'm not ready, I can't.”

“You can, Kathryn. You can do anything. You defeated the Borg, the Hirogen, Species 8472. You defeated the Delta Quadrant, you got your crew home. You're Captain Kathryn Janeway – you can do anything,” she said, squeezing Kathryn's hand.

Outside they heard the sound of a shuttle approaching.

“Don't leave me, Seven,” she said frantically. “I can't do this without you.”

“I'm with you, Kathryn, I'm not going anywhere my love,” she said fiercely.

She scooped her up and carried her out of the bedroom. Kathryn wrapped her arms around Seven's neck, groaning as her back spasmed. The shuttle had landed and men in white were unloading a stretcher as Seven carried Kathryn out the front door. As she laid Kathryn on the stretcher she saw Gretchen and Phoebe running up the path from their house.

“What's going on?” Phoebe screamed as they approached.

“Kathryn's water broke!” Seven called back.

Phoebe squealed and ran faster.

“We're having babies!” Gretchen exclaimed as they reached the shuttle.

“We only have room for one person to ride with her,” one of the men said.

“My wife,” Kathryn said, grabbing Seven's arm.

“We'll transport from town and meet you there,” Gretchen said. “do you have a hospital bag, Kathryn?”

“Oh God – my bag – in the nursery!”

“I've got it, Katie,” Phoebe assured her, running towards the house.

“We need to take her now, her blood pressure is spiking,” said another man, scanning her with a tricorder.

“We'll see you there, sweetie, we love you!” Gretchen called as they loaded Kathryn into the shuttle. “Take care of them, Seven!”

“Seven,” Kathryn said, grasping Seven's arm as the shuttle took off. “Seven.”

“I'm here, Kathryn,” she said, taking Kathryn's hand and squeezing it.

“He – he doesn't have a name yet, Seven, we haven't picked a name for our son, he can't...he needs a name.”

“Not Edward?”

“Seven!”

“Okay. Okay,” she said, racking her cortical node for male names. “Sam? Benjamin? Charles? Andrew? Max?”

“Max!” Kathryn said, then groaned as her back spasmed. “Shit that hurts!”

“You're having a contraction, ma'am,” said the man with the tricorder.

“I – no, it's my back.”

“Yes ma'am, it's back labor.”

“Don't call me ma'am – _argh_ ,” she groaned, squeezing Seven's hand.

“Max, Kathryn? You like the name Max?” Seven asked, trying to distract her.

“Yes. Max and Alanna,” she said, then curled into a fetal position with a pained cry. Seven saw blood between Kathryn's legs and she began to tremble.

 _Kathryn's right_ , she thought. _This is way scarier than the Borg!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do the thing, don't hate me! lol  
> Writers are sadists with cliffhangers! Don't forget to comment and if you want a character named after you, tell me your name and brief description (like hair and eye color, maybe a few personality traits. They'll get in there, I promise!)


	4. Chapter 4

Seven sat in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth, singing softly to her son. On a biobed next to her lay Kathryn, sleeping heavily, nothing but a faint pink scar across her belly.

“ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_ ,” Seven sang softly.

“Seven?” Kathryn said groggily.

“Hey,” Seven said softly, carefully getting up. “Hey there Mommy.”

She pushed a button on Kathryn's bed that raised her to a sitting position. Carefully she laid the baby in her arms.

“Max,” Kathryn whispered as the baby opened his gray eyes. “He's so perfect, Seven.”

“He is,” she said, tears filling her eyes.

“...Where's Alanna?” Kathryn asked, looking around the room, expecting to see a crib. Seven didn't answer right away, her throat tight.

“Seven, where is Alanna?” she repeated.

“The D-Doctor has her right now, she wasn't breathing well...they have her on a ventilator.”

“I need to see her,” Kathryn said, struggling to get up, then Max began to cry. “Oh...”

“We can't right now. They are working on her. Max is hungry. The Doctor was able to stimulate my nanoprobes to induce lactation like we planned, but I thought you would want to be the first to feed him.”

Kathryn pulled down the front of her nightgown, exposing her breast. With Seven's help she guided the baby's mouth to Kathryn's breast. He immediately latched on to her nipple and began to nurse. Seven noticed tears in Kathryn's eyes and she kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, Kathryn. You did so good. He is so beautiful-”

“Alanna. Seven, go check on her, please.”

“They said we can not-”

“You're Borg for god's sake! Go! Assimilate anyone who gets in your way. Find out daughter.”

“Okay, Kathryn,” she said, kissing the top of her head again. “Okay.”

Seven fought her way into the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, pushing and threatening where she had to. She found the Doctor standing next to a small biobed. The smaller baby was laying there with tubes and wires going everywhere.

“How is she?” she asked softly.

“She's hanging in there for now but...it doesn't look good.”

“Yeah,” Seven said softly, touching one impossibly tiny hand with one finger of her Borg hand. She could feel the weak heartbeat – 72 beats per minute – and her blood pressure – 80/60.

“She could have used some more time, but there wasn't enough room,” the Doctor said. He continued talking but Seven wasn't listening. She was staring at her metal-tipped finger, gripped limply by the small pale hand. She was reminded of another time, another baby, in the Delta Quadrant. A Borg baby...

“Doctor,” she said, looking to her friend. “I have an idea...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Julee do the thing!"  
> I totally got that reference GKML! I have done the thing again lol
> 
> I will get more typed up later. Right now I am working a few chapters ahead and I need a name for an Admiral. Anyone wanna be an Admiral? Just tell me your name and what you look like lol


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later Kathryn was wheeled into a special room in the hospital, her son bundled in her arms. The room was filled with a green glow, reminding her of Cargo Bay 2 on Voyager and Seven's Borg alcove. Seven and the Doctor were standing at a panel next to a large metal bubble. The green glow was coming from within.

The nurse wheeled her closer to the chamber. Through the viewport she could see a small baby – her baby – floating in a glowing green fluid, with a metal hose where her umbilical cord would have been.

“Alanna,” she said softly, touching the glass. “Seven...”

“I had to, Kathryn,” she said, coming to stand beside her. “She would have...she would not have made it otherwise.”

“Will she be okay?” she whispered, looking to the Doctor.

“I think so, Captain. She's doing a lot better now, thanks to Seven.”

“I'm not a captain anymore, Doctor,” she reminded him. “How long...?”

“It's hard to say. A month at the most.”

“A month?” Kathryn repeated, her face paling. “I can't...can't hold her, can't touch her, for a month?”

“I'm sorry, Cap-Kathryn,” the Doctor said sadly.

“But she will live, Kathryn,” Seven said softly, kneeling beside her. “She'll be okay.”

Max squirmed in her arms and began to fuss.

“Take me back to my room, Seven. He's hungry and I can't...I just can't,” she said, looking away from the glowing sphere and her incapacitated daughter.

“She will be alright, Kathryn,” Seven murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder as she wheeled her away. “A month will go by before you know it, then we can take our family home.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

3 weeks later, Kathryn Janeway held her daughter for the first time. Seven stood by her side, cradling a sleeping Max and watching anxiously as the Doctor placed Alanna in Kathryn's arms. Tiny blue eyes blinked up at Kathryn and she felt her heart melt. Kathryn began to cry but she was smiling.

“Hi honey. Hi Alanna,” she whispered. “I'm your Mommy...oh...”

She touched the tiny starburst implant on the baby's chest.

“It is supporting her pulmonary functions,” Seven said anxiously. “We can't remove it. I'm sorry, Kathryn-”

“It's okay, Seven,” Kathryn said, smiling up at her with tears in her eyes. “She's like you now. I love her. I love them both. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kathryn,” Seven said, feeling her throat constrict with emotion as she smiled. “I think I am going to cry.”

Kathryn stood on tiptoes to kiss her, then turned to the Doctor.

“When can we take them home, Doctor?”

“I need to observe her for 48 hours before I can release her. And I'll have to check on her once a week for a while after she goes home. But you can hold her as much as you like in the meantime.”

“I don't think I will ever put her down,” Kathryn said with a half-laugh, half-sob.

“What about visitors? Gretchen and Phoebe are excited to see her and Naomi Wildman sends me three messages a day,” Seven said with a faint smile.

“You can take her back to your room here and I can continue to monitor her there. You can have as many visitors as you like.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Kathryn said, wanting to hug the hologram but unwilling to put the tiny baby down.

Alanna squirmed in her arms and made a sucking noise.

“She's hungry,” Kathryn said.

“But she isn't crying,” Seven observed.

“Some babies don't cry as much as others,” the EMH said.

As if to prove a point, Max opened his gray eyes and began to cry.

“Let's take them back to the room and feed them, Seven,” Kathryn said and the blonde nodded.

“I'll be by to check on you in an hour,” the Doctor said and they left the room.

Kathryn and Seven took the babies onto the turbolift and down to the room where they had been staying in the hospital. It was a simple room – a bed, a crib, a couch, a computer, and a replicator.

Gretchen and Phoebe had brought some of their things from home to try to make them feel more comfortable – family pictures, on of Phoebe's paintings, a blanket Gretchen had crocheted – but even after almost a month the room still felt foreign.

“Do you want to feed Max?” Kathryn asked Seven, who held the wailing infant. The Borg nodded and sat on the couch. She lifted her shirt and immediately Max latched on, eating noisily.

Kathryn looked down at Alanna who still hadn't cried but was smacking her lips. She sat next to Seven on the couch and unsnapped part of her shirt, exposing her breast. She held Alanna to her chest, guiding her nipple to the tiny pink mouth, and after a moment her little girl latched on.

Kathryn smiled at Seven as they sat on the couch nursing their babies. Max fell asleep after eating like he usually did and Seven carried him over to the crib and lay him down. She came back and sat next to Kathryn, putting an arm around her. Alanna had finished eating but wasn't asleep. She was gazing up at them with her sapphire eyes, a slight frown on her little face.

“So serious,” Kathryn cooed at her. “I wonder what she's thinking about.”

“She is a neonatal subunit, her frontal cortex is not sufficiently developed for cognitive thought,” Seven stated, then after a moment. “...Perhaps she remembers being in your womb? Wonders what she is doing out here.”

“I know, it's all brihgt and scary isn't it?” Kathryn murmured, touching the baby's cheek. “But we're gonna take care of you, me and your Momma. We're going to take care of you and your brother.”

“We're your family and we love you,” Seven added, then she began to sing. “ _Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better-”_

“The Beatles?” Kathryn asked, raising an eyebrow at Seven.

“Shh. She likes it,” Seven said, nodding to the baby who was blinking her blue eyes drowsily. “ _Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under you skin, then you begin to make it better...”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Jude" used to be one of my least favorite songs by the Beatles but when my son was in the NICU for a month after he was born, it got stuck in my head for some reason so that is what I used to sing to him, even before I could hold him. (He is fine now btw and totally healthy. No Borg implants, at least not visible ones lol)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, y'all, I have a stupid summer cold. That's what I get for driving my convertible at night with the top down I reckon!

 

_***6 Years Later*** _

 

Seven and Kathryn sat on the steps of Gretchen's house, watching Max chasing Alanna and B'elanna's daughter Miral around the front yard. The porch was decorated with balloons and streamers. A large banner hung over the steps that read 'Happy Birthday Twins'. Alanna had a birthday hat over her red pigtails. Max's hat lay abandoned in the grass.

There were a number of presents piled on the porch, next to a table laden with pizza, chips, and sodas. Several of their friends were seated at the table – the Doctor was in conversation with Samantha Wildman. Tom and Harry were arguing over something while B'elanna rolled her eyes. Naomi Wildman, dressed in a blue Starfleet uniform, stood up and joined Seven and Kathryn on the steps. Seven put an arm around the girl and hugged her.

“Icheb really couldn't make it?” she asked the half-Katarian woman. She and Icheb had been dating for the last year.

“I'm sure Starfleet keeps him busy, Seven,” Kathryn said with a smile. “That's the life of a lieutenant, right Ensign?”

“That's right, Captain, but he loves it,” Naomi said.

“I'm not a Captain anymore, Naomi,” Kathryn reminded her kindly.

“You'll always be my captain, Captain,” the girl replied.

“And you'll always be my bridge assistant,” Kathryn replied, giving her a quick hug.

“Katie mom's got the cake ready!” Phoebe called from inside the house.

“Children, come here!” Seven called, standing up.

“But Momma we're playin!” Max protested. “I almost tagged 'em.”

“Did not!” Alanna retorted, running away from him.

“There's cake!” Kathryn called. All three children came charging towards the steps.

Alanna sat at the table next to the Doctor and waited expectantly. Max and Miral crowded around Gretchen as she carried a large chocolate cake out onto the porch. Max's eyes grew wide at the sight of the chocolate. Kathryn scooped up her squirming son and carried him over to the table. She sat next to Alanna with Max in her lap as Gretchen began to sing 'Happy Birthday'. The others joined in singing and Seven came to sit beside her wife.

“Remember to make a wish as you blow out the candles – and don't tell anyone,” Seven reminded the twins. “Otherwise it won't come true. That is the rule.”

There were two candles on the cake, one pink and one blue. Max and Alanna leaned forward as Gretchen set the cake down in front of them. Max took a deep breath and blew out his candle, accidentally blowing out Alanna's in the process.

Alanna gasped and her face fell.

“Max stole my wish,” she said, a heartbroken look in her blue eyes.

“We can re-light it,” Gretchen said, pulling matches from her apron.

“It won't be the same,” the girl said with a sigh. Max looked at her sadly.

Seven leaned over and whispered in Max's ear and the boy brightened.

“I make your wish for you, sissy,” he said, grinning at her, his smile revealing his missing front tooth.

“Thanks Maxie,” Alanna said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

“Can we have cake now?” Miral asked, bouncing excitedly at the end of the table, causing the adults to laugh.

 

Later that evening, after most of the guests had left, Seven and Kathryn lay out a blanket on the lawn and watched the stars come out with their children. Seven pulled Alanna into her lap and picked a dandelion.

“It's the same laws as birthday wishes,” she explained to her daughter softly. “Take a really deep breath and blow off all of the seeds.”

“The little puffy things are seeds?” Alanna asked, eyes wide.

“They are,” Seven said, holding the flower in front of her daughter. Together they took a deep breath and blew the seeds off. Alanna's blue eyes sparkled as they watched the seeds scatter on the wind.

“Will they grow into more wish flowers, Momma?” she whispered excitedly.

“Dandelions, baby. They sure will.”

“Wow!” Alanna said softly and Seven hugged her tightly.

As the stars came out they all laid back and Kathryn told them the names of the constellations. Seven told them the scientific names of the stars. When Max fell asleep Kathryn picked him up to take him inside Gretchen's house.

“Seven,” she said, squinting into the darkness. “Someone's coming up the driveway.”

Seven and Alanna looked up in surprise.

“Icheb,” Seven said, getting to her feet.

Alanna jumped up and ran over to give him a hug.

“Uncle Icheb!” she said brightly. “You came!”

Icheb squatted and gave the girl a package wrapped in silver paper.

“Happy birthday, Alanna,” he said, then stood up. “I need to speak with you, Seven, and you too, Captain.”

“I'm not a captain, Icheb,” she reminded him but the serious expression on the young man's face made her nod. “I'll take the kids inside.”

Kathryn carried Max inside and Alanna followed her mother obediently up the stairs. Kathryn put them to bed in her old room, which had become the twins' playroom at their grandmothers house.

“Mommy, is Momma gonna come sing to us?” Alanna asked as she settled in next to her sleeping brother.

“What if I sing to you instead?” Kathryn offered and her daughter made a face that made her laugh. “Get some sleep, Alanna. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mommy.”

As Kathryn headed back outside, she heard Seven speaking.

“-no way in hell, Icheb.”

Wondering what had driven her wife to swear, Kathryn went out onto the porch.

“What's going on?” she asked, walking over to Seven and putting an arm around her.

“Starfleet needs you on a special mission,” Icheb said. “Both of you.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn and Seven sat on the porch with Icheb amongst the remnants of the birthday party. Kathryn sipped a cup of coffee, her hands trembling slightly as she listened to Icheb explain.

“They need someone familiar with the Borg. Since the death of the Borg Queen several cubes and sphere have been found adrift. For the last 7 years all of the drones Starfleet has come across have been...disabled. But long range scanners have picked up a signal from a ship nearly a week out with at least a dozen drones on board, live drones. They want us to help them, Seven.”

“I'm not leaving my family,” she said stubbornly, putting her hand on Kathryn's knee under the table.

“They want the captain, too. You have experience with the Borg. You helped us recover from assimilation, you brought us back. Starfleet is willing to provide whatever you need, whatever you want – a ship, a crew, whoever you want, you can even bring the twins, they'll provide tutors. Whatever you want. ...If there are drones out there, disconnected from the hive mind, confused and alone...I want to help them. Like you helped us, Captain.”

There was a long silence while Kathryn stared into her coffee. She felt Seven squeeze her knee.

“...I want the _best_ teachers for Alanna and Max,” she said finally. “and I want a full security team assigned to them if things get hairy. I want to kids room connected to our quarters. And I want a bathtub. A big one.”

“Does this mean you're saying yes?” Icheb asked, grinning.

“Kathryn...are you sure?” Seven asked softly.

“I want to help,” she said with a nod, taking Seven's hand in hers. “I know you do, too. ...And I've been dreaming about stellar phenomenon recently. There's so much I want to show the kids.”

Seven's face lit up and she smiled.

“They want you to leave as soon as possible to meet the ship that's on sensors,” Icheb said.

“We'll be ready whenever they have the ship ready. You can tell the Admirals my conditions and _don't_ forget about the bathtub. And I want as much of the Voyager crew as will come – the Doctor, Harry, Tom and B'elanna and if they come I expect the same tutors and security for Miral. And Naomi, I want her as my executive assistant.”

“She'll be thrilled, Captain,” he said with a grin.

“Have you anything to add, Seven?” Kathryn asked, lightly running her thumb across Seven's wedding ring.

“An alcove. I will require regeneration again, my solar powered unit will not work in space,” Seven said.

“In our quarters, not the Cargo Bay,” Kathryn added. “Nobody's leering at my wife while she regenerates.”

“Except you,” Seven teased her. “And I'm not wearing a Starfleet uniform. They are uncomfortable.”

“I think you look better in your biosuits anyway,” Kathryn said, leaning over to kiss her. “Certain parts of you in particular.”

Icheb blushed and looked away as Kathryn kissed Seven.

“I will design something more appropriate to wear,” Seven said with a slight grin and an eye roll.

“I should get going,” Icheb said, standing up. “I'm supposed to report back tonight.”

“Eat something first,” Kathryn said, her motherly instincts kicking in. “We've got a lot of pizza left over and I know how you cadets like to rush around and forget to eat.”

“I'm fine, really-”

“Consider it an order, Icheb,” she said sternly and Seven's eyes sparkled at the familiar command tone she hadn't heard in years.

“Yes, Captain,” Icheb said with a grin.

They started to go inside only to find Alanna with her nose pressed to the screen door.

“Are we really gonna go to space, Mommy?” she asked, her blue eyes wide.

“You're supposed to be in bed young lady,” Kathryn said reprovingly, then relented. “But yes. We are.”

“Oh boy! Can I tell Max?”

“When he wakes up. Why are you still awake, Alanna? You and Max both require regeneration,” Seven said, picking her up. “It has been a long day.”

“I need a song, Momma. I can't sleep til you sing to me,” she insisted, wrapping her arms around Seven's neck.

“Very well, what song should I sing?”

“Blackbird,” Alanna said excitedly.

“ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night,”_ Seven began to sing as she carried her towards the stairs. “ _Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arrive...”_

Kathryn watched fondly as her girls disappeared upstairs, then she led Icheb into the kitchen. Gretchen was at the table, sipping a cup of coffee.

“Did I hear that right? Alanna said you're going to space. All of you?”

“Starfleet needs us. It won't be dangerous,” Kathryn assured her, getting some pizza out of the fridge and putting it on a plate for Icheb. “And we'll be in communications ranger most likely and we'll be home before you know it.”

“Your last mission wasn't supposed to be dangerous either,” Gretchen said somewhat sadly. “And it has been so good having you home.”

“...Icheb?”

“Yes, Captain?” he said through a mouthful of pizza.

“Starfleet said I can have whatever I want, whatever crew I want?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Mom, why don't you come with us? We could use a cook in the kitchen.”

“Me?” Gretchen asked, surprised. “Why, I haven't left Earth in...decades!”

“But you could. Replicators are nice but we all need a home cooked meal every now and then. And you could be with the kids, spend time with them.”

“What about Phoebe?”

“She can come, too. If she wants to. She can be in charge of making sure the kids get to their classes on time. She can teach them art,” she said brightly.

“Oh my,” Gretchen said, her eyes sparkling. “Wait night here.”

She smiled as she got up. She went to the closet in the hall and returned a moment later with Kathryn's command uniform.

“You kept my uniform from Voyager?” Kathryn asked, feeling a rush of emotion.

“I always knew you'd go back out there. You're just like your father.”

“Oh mom,” she said and hugged Gretchen tightly.

“Try it on,” Icheb suggested, swallowing a mouthful of food. “You'll have to get used to wearing it again, Captain.”

“Oh I'm sure it doesn't fit – I had two kids after all,” Kathryn protested, but headed into the bathroom anyway to change.

When she returned to the kitchen a few minutes later, Seven had returned. Her blue eyes lit up at the sight of Kathryn in uniform.

“Captain,” she said, straightening and clasping her hands behind her back.

“This feels...strange,” Kathryn admitted about the uniform. Her stomach had also done a back flip hearing Seven call her captain again.

“You look just like your father,” Gretchen said fondly, touching her daughter's cheek.

“Seven, please stop standing at attention,” she said, walking over to her wife and embracing her. Seven put her arms around her and leaned close to her ear.

“I have my biosuits back home, we could play dress up,” she whispered, her lips brushing Kathryn's ear. Kathryn felt herself blush as she pulled away.

“I really wish I didn't have Borg-enhanced hearing,” Icheb groaned, his face as red as Kathryn's. Seven blushed as well and Gretchen shook her head.

“I've gotta get back. Thanks for the pizza, Captain. Seven. Miss Janeway,” Icheb said, nodding to them all.

“Call me Gretchen,” Gretchen insisted.

“Ma'am,” Icheb said with a smile. “Have a good evening.”

“I'm guessing you want me to watch the twins?” Gretchen asked with a smile once Icheb had gone.

“Well...” Kathryn said, grinning.

“Don't worry, honey. I love having them over.”

“Thanks Mom” Kathryn said, hugging her again.

“Thanks Mom,” Seven added, causing Gretchen to beam,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating and for not responding to comments. My summer cold has turned into bronchitis. Who gets bronchitis when it is 100 degrees (Fahrenheit) outside? Me apparently. But I do appreciate all of the comments and Kudos and will try to update again soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. Still fighting off bronchitis but finally getting better I think. Here's a new chapter and also I wrote another short fic that I'm going to post in a minute so keep an eye out. Hope you all enjoy!

 

Kathryn and Seven walked hand in hand along the moonlit path to their house.

“Are you really okay with going back, Kathryn?” Seven asked softly.

“You know, I think I am. I think I'm ready. 7 years planetside has been, well, something else,” she said with a chuckle. “With you and the kids, on a new starship. I'll just have to get used to being in command again.”

“It should not be too difficult for you, Kathryn – you have always been bossy,” Seven teased.

“Who, me?” she asked with a grin.

“Yes, very...controlling.”

“Controlling? Well, I am in my command uniform.”

“True, Captain, but if you recall I was not always so easy to control.”

“Don't remind me,” Kathryn laughed.

“But I might be persuaded to follow some of your commands tonight...Captain,” Seven said with a smile.

“Oh really?” Kathryn said, intrigued.

“Yes. I am going to put on one of my biosuits, pin my hair up...”

“Which biosuit?”

“Whichever one you like best, Captain,” she said in a sultry tone.

“The silver one- no, the blue one. Definitely the blue one,” she said, feeling an ache between her legs. She pulled Seven to her and kissed her hungrily. In the light of the moon she saw Seven's pupils dilate.

“We should hurry home, Captain,” she whispered.

“I think you're right,” Kathryn said and took off running, laughing as Seven gave chase.

They reached the house breathless and laughing. They kissed against the front door for a minute before they went inside.

“I will go change in our room. Give me a moment,” Seven said, kissing her briefly.

Kathryn waited while Seven went to put on her biosuit. She wandered past the twin's room, littered with toys. She touched the doorframe where they had marked their height every year and smiled. _Where will we be this time next year?_ She wondered silently. _Will the kids spend their next birthday in space? Alanna seemed so excited at the idea...But how can I command a starship with my kids on board? And Seven?_

“Captain Janeway,” said a familiar voice and Kathryn looked up to see her wife standing in the threshold of their bedroom, looking exactly the same as she had on Voyager.

“Seven of Nine,” she breathed. “...How did I not ravage you on Voyager? You are...absolutely stunning.”

“Perhaps because I was so infuriating? Disobeying your orders...ignoring your command structure. Perhaps I should be punished, Captain?”

“Hmm...It would be _inefficient_ to throw you in the brig...or confine you to quarters,” she said, invading the Borg's personal space. “I'll have to rely on...corporal punishment. Bend over the bed, Seven.”

“Captain?” Seven said, quirking her ocular implant. It was as if no time had passed.

“That's an order, Seven,” Kathryn said with a smile.

“I will comply, Captain.”

Kathryn followed her into their bedroom. Seven leaned over the bed and glanced over her shoulder, a small smile playing on her lips. Kathryn ran her hand over Seven's round ass through the soft fabric of her biosuit. She gave her a swift hard smack and Seven groaned softly.

“Do you know how often I imagined doing this? Imagined summoning you to my quarters late at night, after you'd been particularly challenging...or on the floor of the Holodeck...or in my Ready Room,” she whispered, smacking her ass. “How I imagined taking you on my desk, fucking you until I had to cover your mouth with my hand to keep you from screaming as you came, in case Tuvok sent a security team in.”

“C-captain,” Seven said, her legs trembling. Kathryn slid her hand between the Borg's legs and found she was soaking through the biosuit.

“That's impressive – the material wicks away moisture, doesn't it?”

“Not this much. Please, Captain,” Seven whimpered.

“God, why is it so hot when you call me 'captain'?” Kathryn murmured, rubbing Seven's clit through the biosuit. Seven whimpered again, then her body stiffened as she came.

“You aren't even naked, Seven,” the captain said with a grin. “Who would've thought I could make you cum without you taking off your clothes? After all this time?”

Seven stood and grabbed her suddenly, throwing her down on the bed.

“Captain Janeway,” Seven said, pressing her knee between Kathryn's thighs. “Resistance is futile.”

Kathryn gasped as Seven lowered her lips to her neck and began to nibble the tender flesh. Seven pressed her knee harder against her sex and Kathryn could see how she could make her cum without removing her clothes.

Seven unfastened the button of Kathryn's pants and slid her hand inside beneath her cotton panties.

“Fuck, Seven,” she groaned as the blonde slid two fingers inside of her.

“Such language from a Starfleet officer,” Seven teased and curled her fingers inside the smaller woman, hitting a spot that made her spasm. “Cum for me, Captain Janeway. Resistance is futile...”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Alanna followed silently, mimicking her Momma's stance with her hands clasped behind her back, as Admiral Jackson led Kathryn and Seven down the glittering halls of the new starship.

“She's a new class of vessel, we call it Drone Recovery class. Based off the design of the old Nova class. Primarily a science vessel but with an impressive armament. Phasers, photon torpedoes, you name it – not that we expect any danger,” the man added hastily, seeing Kathryn frown slightly. “ _And_ you have the newest adaptations of the multiphasic shielding – you helped with them yourself Mrs. Janeway.”

Seven smiled, holding her head a little higher at being called by her married name.

“You knew about this?” Kathryn asked her wife.

“No, Captain. I knew Starfleet wanted the shields modified for some of their new vessels but I did not know why.”

“What's the crew compliment?” she inquired.

“88 ma'am – Captain,” he quickly amended.

“She's a fine ship, Admiral. What's she called?” Kathryn asked, running her hands along the bulkheads.

“Well they wanted to call her the _Janeway_ but some of us thought that might be a bit presumptuous. They call her _Magnus –_ after your father,” he said with a nod to Seven.

“Should it not be a 'he' then?” Seven asked, quirking her ocular implant.

“Ships are always female, Seven,” Kathryn said with a smile.

At that moment Max zoomed past them, a toy starship clutched in his hand.

“Fire photon torpedoes and go to Warp 6 – _nyoom_!” he shouted.

“Max!” Kathryn said sternly. “Calm down.”

“Sorry Mommy – Captain. Captain Mommy. Are we really going? When are we going? Can I see the Bridge? Where does poop go in space? Will we see Vulcans? What if the ship _explodes_? Is there chocolate in space? What if the chocolate is really poop?”

“Grandma gave you coffee this morning didn't she?” Seven asked, hurrying forward to scoop up her son. Max was supposed to be touring the kitchen with Gretchen but had no doubt given her the slip.

“I'm sorry Admiral Jackson,” Kathryn said, embarrassed.

“Don't worry about it, Captain. I've got four of my own,” the older man assured her, his brown eyes full of warm amusement. “They're grown now of course but I remember those days. Are you ready to see your bridge, Captain?”

“Yeah!” Max proclaimed excitedly.

“Yes, Admiral. Max, stay calm on the bridge or else you'll have to go to our quarters,” Kathryn warned.

“Yes Mommy.”

“Who did you find to be my First Officer, Admiral?”

“Oh, I think you'll be pleased,” Jackson said as they stepped onto the turbolift. “Deck 1, Bridge.”

As they stepped off the lift onto the Bridge, an Asian man in a red command uniform stood up.

“Uncle Harry!” Max exclaimed, wiggling to get down but Seven held him tight.

“Remember what we said about the Bridge, Max,” Seven reminded him in a soft but firm voice.

“Harry Kim,” Kathryn said, stepping forward to give him a hug. “Commander Harry Kim. Those pips look good on you, Commander.”

Harry beamed in pride.

“It's an honor to serve with you again, Captain. And you, too, Seven.”

“It'll be good to work with you again, Harry,” Seven said with a smile. “I thought you were leaving on assignment to the Gamma Quadrant?”

“Last minute change of plans. How could I pass up the chance to work with family? And I've had more experience with the Borg than a lot of officers,” he said. “It'll be good to help them.”

“When do we leave, Commander?” Kathryn asked him.

“All personnel are to report and be prepared for departure at 06:00, Captain.”

“Well I'll see you bright and early at 05:00, Commander,” she said with a smile. “Admiral, I think we're going to settle into our quarters.”

“Momma,” Alanna said softly as they stepped onto the turbolift.

“Yes?” Seven asked, looking down at her.

“What's a Borg?”

 

 

Seven stepped out of the twins' room quietly after getting them to sleep that evening. She passed through the living room and into the other bedroom. She found her wife in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror, running a device through her hair.

“What are you doing?” she inquired, walking up behind her.

“My hair – I never realized how much gray there is in it. I'm covering it up,” she explained.

“We have two children – one of whom is particularly...excitable,” she said with a small smile. “They've given me gray hair as well.”

“Where?” Kathryn asked, turning to look at her, squinting. “...You're blonde, you can't tell.”

“I think it makes you look distinguished,” Seven said, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck.

“I look like my Mother,” she groaned. “And look at these wrinkles. When did I get so _old_?”

“Shut up,” Seven said, surprising the older woman.

“You can't tell me to shut up, Seven, I'm the Captain.”

“You are also my wife and my wife is beautiful just the way she is,” Seven said. “Would you like me to show you how beautiful you are?”

“In a minute,” Kathryn said distractedly, running the instrument through her hair. “I want to finish coloring my hair. Did Alanna ask any more questions about the Borg?”

“I explained it to her as best as I could. Max didn't seem all that interested. Both wanted to know if there would be any children. I told them we aren't sure what we'll find, but we may find neonatal drones. Alanna wanted to know what happened to the Borg Queen but I wasn't sure how to explain.”

“I'll talk to her about it tomorrow.”

“Did Gretchen and Phoebe find their quarters satisfactory?”

“Yes I talked to Phoebe while you were singing to the kids. Mom is ecstatic with the kitchen and can't wait to start. She said Mom's gonna start breakfast at 05:00.”

“It's going to be a big day tomorrow. Are you nervous?”

“A little,” she admitted. “But I expect it will come to me easily. Like how you never forget how to ride a bike.”

“I have never ridden a bike,” she said simply.

“What? Well that won't do! First chance we get on the Holodeck, I'll teach you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews, guys, keep em coming! I thrive off of positive reinforcement! lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, sorry in the delay. Hopefully you've enjoyed some of my short stories in the meantime. I'm still working on this, I promise, and I've got some typing time today.

 

Kathryn stepped onto the Bridge at 05:00 the next morning. Immediately a slim woman with short reddish brown hair stepped over to her. She stood a few inches taller than the captain and had a broad, kind smile.

“Captain Janeway, I'm Lieutenant Kim Marie Pithie, I'm your Chief Security Officer. Nice to officially meet you,” she said, a heavy British accent affecting her voice. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she shook the captain's hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant. I've heard a lot about you from Tuvok.”

“And you still hired me?” she joked.

“Tuvok said you were among the top of your class and the most knowledgeable about Borg defenses.”

“Yes ma'am. My grandfather was assimilated at Wolf 359 when I was a child...you could say it sparked an interest in my, ma'am.”

“Don't call me 'ma'am' please. Captain will do just fine, thank you.”

“Sorry, Captain.”

“No problem. It's good to have you aboard. Commander Kim, is everything ready for take off?” Kathryn asked, sitting in her chair next to Harry.

“Yes, Captain. All the crew have reported in and are at their stations.”

“Excellent. Mr Paris? You and B'elanna get settled in okay?”

“Yes, Captain. B'elanna said the tutors you got for the kids are better than the ones Miral had back home,” he said with his familiar smile.

“Excellent. Let's get ready to run final systems checks and prepare for takeoff.”

 

Later that morning Kathryn was in her new Ready Room, unpacking. The stars were streaking by the view port. She was surprised at how good it felt to be back in space.

She pulled a framed picture from a box of stuff and placed it on her desk. She gazed at it for a moment, smiling fondly. It was a picture of her and Seven on their wedding day. They'd both worn white dresses, though Seven had expressed the thought that it was silly to wear the traditional white, as they were clearly not virgins. Still she had made a beautiful bride, wearing a long white dress with long lace sleeves. She had lilies in her long blonde hair, her blue eyes sparkling as she smiled the biggest smile with her arm around Kathryn.

The next picture she pulled out was of Max and Alanna, aged 3, napping against one another on the couch. There was an open book on their lap. Seven had been teaching them to read. Kathryn had thought they were a little young but both of them had picked up reading with an ease that surprised her.

Kathryn's combadge chirped, interrupting her reminiscing.

“Gretchen to Captain Janeway.”

“Janeway here,” she responded.

“Kathryn, it's after noon. Are you coming to the Mess Hall for lunch? You skipped breakfast.”

“I'm not hungry, Mom,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I've got work to do.”

“Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway part of my job as ship's cook is to ensure all the crew receives proper nutrition and that includes you. Now I know you starship captains like to skip meals and focus on work, but I can have someone bring something up to you.”

“That'll be fine Mom.”

“Okay dear. Gretchen out.”

Kathryn shook her head, wondering if it had been such a great idea to bring her mother onboard after all.

A short while later her door chimed.

“Come in,” she said and was surprised when her wife came through the doors carrying a tray. “Seven.”

“Captain. Your mother threatened to drag me to the Mess Hall by my ear if I didn't leave my lab to eat lunch. I decided to forego the indignity. Then she suggested I bring you your lunch so I thought we could have lunch together.”

“Sounds good to me. Sorry she threatened you, Seven,” she said with a smile.

“I'm used to it by now,” Seven said, putting the tray on the desk. She uncovered it, revealing two chicken salad sandwiches and some fresh cut fruit.

“Not a leola root in sight,” Kathryn said lightly, picking up one of the sandwiches.

“Mom is a much better cook than Neelix,” Seven said with a smile.

“Sure you won't go back to your nutritional supplements?” she teased.

“They are much more efficient,” she replied lightly. “But I've found taste is more relevant than I originally believed.”

“Have you checked on the kids?”

“They were finishing lunch with Phoebe when I left the Mess Hall. They have a math lesson at 13:00.”

“That's the Cofer fellow, right?”

“Yes. He has a decorate in physics and Engineering. He seems competent.”

“Glad you approve,” she said with a smile, thinking he was way overqualified to teach their six year olds. She took a bite of her sandwich.

“How do you feel being back in space, Captain?”

“Seven, when we're alone you can call me Kathryn. You're my wife.”

“But we are on duty. And I like calling you captain... _Captain_ ,” she said in a tone that sent a tingle through Kathryn. She cleared her throat, cheeks pink.

“To answer your question...it feels good. Really good,” she said, looking towards the window at the stars streaking past.

“I am surprised.”

“Me too,” she admitted. “I was so adamant about not coming back out here once I got Voyager home but...it's nice to be back on a starship. What about you, how do you feel?”

“Like a part of me has been asleep. Do not get me wrong, Captain. I love you, I love our children, and I love our life, but...”

“I understand,” she murmured. “I really do. What do you think of your lab?”

“Oh it's amazing. Two levels of workspace, state of the art computers and medical equipment. The Doctor is 'over the moon' to quote him,” she replied with a smile.

When Seven finished her sandwich she stood.

“I need to get back to work,” she said. “Mr Paris says we will rendezvous with the Cube in 32 hours. I will see you this evening, Captain.”

Around 15:00 Kathryn's door chimed again.

“Come in,” she called. Naomi Wildman entered with a stack of Padds.

“Well if it isn't my Administrative Assistant. Come in, Ensign,” she said, smiling kindly.

“Captain, I have the daily reports from the Alpha Shift,” she said, laying the Padds on her desk.

“Very good, Ensign. Would you like to help me go over them?”

“Of course, Captain,” she replied brightly.

“It's just paperwork, nothing too get excited about. Have a seat.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Seven didn't leave her Science Lab until 18:00 when the Doctor reminded her she should go have dinner with her family and regenerate. She hurried to the turbolift, feeling an odd twinge of guilt. She frowned slightly. She rarely felt guilt. Was it because she had forgotten about her family? Just for a little while. She had been so absorbed in her work, in the science, in being back in space, that she had forgotten about her family.

When she stepped through the doors to their quarters and saw Max and Alanna sitting at the table with Padds in hand. She smiled broadly. She walked over to her subunits and hugged them both.

“How was your day, children?” she asked, kissing the top of Alanna's red hair, then Max's forehead before he brushed her away.

“Dr Cofer gave us homework,” he muttered.

“We're learning to multiply,” Alanna said excitedly. “It's easy.”

“Easy for you,” Max muttered.

“Did you enjoy your art class at least?” Seven asked knowingly. Max brightened, as she knew he would.

“Yeah Phoebe took us to the holodeck. We learned all about Leonardo DaVinci and she let us paint some but she made us call her Miss Phoebe,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“That's because I'm your teacher for that class,” Phoebe said from where she sat on the couch, feet propped up on the table.

“Where is Kathryn?” Seven inquired.

“Still on the Bridge. We may have to beat her out of her command chair with a stick,” Phoebe joked. Seven chuckled. At that moment, her combadge chirped.

“Captain to Seven of Nine.”

“Yes Captain?” she responded.

“Meet me in the Mess Hall for dinner. Are you with the kids?”

“Yes I'm with them.”

“Bring them with you. I'm on my way there now.”

“Yes Captain. We'll meet you there. Seven out.”

“Why'd you call Mommy 'captain', Momma?” Max asked, looking up at her with his big gray eyes. They were the same shade as Kathryn's which made Seven smile fondly.

Phoebe snickered from her spot on the couch and got up.

“When she's in uniform and on duty she is the captain of this vessel and we should treat her as such. She deserves our respect, her job isn't an easy one and we don't want to embarrass her in front of her crew,” Seven explained. “Go wash your hands before we go down to eat. You can finish your homework later.”

“I already finished, Momma, I'm just double-checking,” Alanna explained, powering off the Padd and going to wash her hands. Max made a face and tossed his Padd onto the table.

When the kids washed up Seven led them out of their quarters and onto the turbolift, Phoebe trailing along behind them. When they reached the Mess Hall they saw Kathryn sitting at a table waiting for them. Her face lit up when she saw them and Max rushed over to her, then stopped short.

“Mommy if I hug you will it embarrass you in front of the crew?” he asked anxiously.

“No baby, of course not,” she said, pulling him into a bear hug. She motioned Alanna over and hugged her as well.

“Phoebe I could use your help in here!” Gretchen called from the kitchen.

“Aw rats,” Phoebe muttered, rolling her eyes before going to join her mother in the kitchen.

As Seven crossed the Mess Hall to join her family several people greeted her. Members of the medical corps who worked with her and the Doctor in the Medical Science Lab. This was much different from her first day on Voyager. She sat across from her wife and smiled as Alanna excitedly told her mother about multiplication.

Gretchen carried over a tray with several plates of food for her family.

“How was your first day, Captain?” Gretchen asked, giving her daughter a quick hug after she set the plates down.

“Smooth flying for the most part. Thanks Mom,” she said with a smile. She picked up the cup of coffee her mother had placed in front of her and took a deep sip.

“Let me know if you need anything else. I've got a lot of people to feed,” Gretchen said brightly before returning to the kitchen.

Seven watched her wife as they ate, thinking that she seemed far more relaxed than she had on Voyager. Of course the circumstances were different, she knew that. Commanding a ship in the Alpha Quadrant, with Starfleet just a hail away, familiar stars and planets surrounding them, was far less stressful than being alone in the Delta Quadrant.

Kathryn was smiling as Alanna continued telling her enthusiastically about her mathematics class. Seven noticed Max looked glum as he pushed his potatoes around his plate.

“Did you meet Master DaVinci during your art lesson, Max?” Seven asked him.

“Phoebe says we can meet him tomorrow,” he said lightly, scooping up his potatoes and taking a bite. “She wanted to show us his work first, so we'll have the 'proper respect' for him when we meet him.”

“Leonardo DaVinci?” Kathryn asked, interested.

“Uh-huh. We're going to learn to work with clay,” he replied. Kathryn's gray eyes met Seven's across the table and they shared a smile.

“A long time ago Mommy taught me to work with clay in that very program,” Seven told the kids.

“Were you any good Momma?” Alanna asked. Max looked up at her curiously.

“Not to Master DaVinci's standards,” she answered with a smile.

“Luckily I'm much more lenient and encouraging,” Kathryn chuckled. “I think art is more about relaxing and enjoying yourself than about making something perfect.”

“I learned to enjoy it,” Seven said, looking fondly at Kathryn. “If only because I enjoyed spending time with you.”

“I want to make something cool,” Max said excitedly. “It sounds more fun that learning to multiply.”

“I will help you with your multiplications after dinner,” Seven assured him.

“When you see Master DaVinci tomorrow, be sure and tell him you're Catarina's children,” Kathryn said with a grin. “He'll be thrilled.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

After dinner, the family of four headed back to their quarters together. When they stepped onto the turbolift, they met Lt Pithie on her way to her quarters.

“Lt Pithie, this is my wife Seven,” Kathryn introduced. “And our children – Max and Alanna.”

“I go by Marie. Nice to meet you,” Pithie said, shaking Seven's hand, then squatting next to the kids. “And nice to meet you two as well. Is this your first time on a starship?”

“Uh-huh,” Max said boldly while Alanna shied away behind Kathryn.

“Are you having fun?”

“It's awesome, except for we have to do math lessons,” he said, making a face.

“Lt Pithie is our Head of Security,” Kathryn informed them, not comfortable enough with the new crewmember yet to call her by her given name.

“So you're in charge of shooting torpedoes at bad guys?” Max asked, gray eyes lighting up in excitement.

“Uh, yeah,” Pithie said, smiling up at the captain, bemused. “Although the chances of us running into any 'bad guys' on this mission is slim to none.”

“If we do, you have a security team in place to guard the children, right?” Seven inquired.

“Yes ma'am, some of my best people. In the event of a Red Alert they are to beam directly to the twins' location, wherever they are.”

“What if we're in the bathroom?” Max asked and Alanna giggled.

“Even if you're in the bathroom,” Pithie said with a smile.

“Jeez,” Max muttered, then his face lit up again. “...Do we get phasers if we get boarded by bad guys?”

“You absolutely do _not_ ,” Kathryn said sternly. Max made a face and stuck his tongue out at her.

They stepped off the lift and bid goodnight to Lt Pithie as they went into their quarters.

Seven and Max sat at the table to work on his homework.

“Did you finish your homework, Alanna?” Kathryn asked her daughter.

“Yes Mommy.”

“Would you like to read a book with me then?”

“Ooh yes,” she said, her blue eyes sparkling in a way that reminded her of Seven. Kathryn smiled and motioned for her daughter to follow her. They went into the twins' room and Alanna hurried over to the bookshelf.

“We've barely been here 24 hours, how have you two made such a mess already?” Kathryn mused, looking around at the scattered toys, stuffed animals, blocks, dolls, and more.

“Not _me_ ,” Alanna insisted, selecting a book from the bookshelf. “Maxie.”

“Oh? I didn't realize Hammy the giraffe belonged to Max,” she said, picking up the plush animal from the deck.

“Hey!” Alanna said, grabbing the giraffe. “Well _most_ of the mess is his.”

“I'm sure,” Kathryn chuckled, sitting on the edge of Alanna's bed. “What have you got for us to read?”

“ _The Giving Tree._ ”

“Shel Silverstein.”

“Uh-huh. I can read it to you,” she said brightly.

“Alright,” she said, kicking off her boots then leaning back against the headboard. Alanna tucked Hammy the giraffe into the crook of her mother's arm, then settled in to read.

An hour or so and several books later, Kathryn and Alanna returned to the living room. Seven and Max were hunched over a number of shiny objects laid out in a grid on the table.

“Pips?” Kathryn asked with a smile.

“Yes. I tried candies but he kept eating them,” Seven replied, smirking faintly.

“I think I get it, Mommy!” Max said, gray eyes gleaming.

“What's 7x3?” Alanna prompted him, walking over to the table.

“...21,” Max answered after a moment.

“That's right!” Alanna said with a grin. “Good work, Maxie.”

“That's excellent,” Kathryn said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “You two go get ready for bed. Sonic showers and _brush your teeth –_ don't make me come check.”

“Yes Mommy,” they chimed, then Alanna added. “And a song?”

“When you're cleaned up and in bed I will come and sing to you-”

“I want Jude,” Alanna said emphatically.

“She's on a _Beatles_ kick,” Kathryn remarked as the kids hurried off.

“Yes. It has always soothed her,” Seven said with a smile.

“A good idea to use pips to help Max,” she said, looking at the table. She noticed immediately four pips were missing from the grid. No doubt their son had pocketed them. She smiled.

“I find my patience endless when it comes to helping him with his work. That is not true when it comes to assisting other individuals. I often get frustrated with anyone else but him.”

“That's because he's your son,” she laughed and kissed her wife. “Our son.”

“Our son,” Seven repeated. “Our children... It seems strange that after 6 years that fact still amazes me. I am still amazed that you are my wife and we have two wonderful children.”

“I know exactly what you mean, darling,” she agreed. “Some mornings I wake up and think they're still babies – spitting mashed bananas and milk in your hair while you try to get them to say 'Momma'.”

“I am glad those days are past us,” Seven replied, running a hand through her hair absently.

“...Then there are some days I wake up thinking we're still on Voyager and I dreamed everything. I think I am still alone, until I roll over and you are there,” Kathryn said with a weak smile.

“Momma we're ready for our song!” Alanna called from the other room. Seven smiled softly and embraced Kathryn.

“You definitely are not dreaming,” she assured her, then went into the twins' room. Kathryn followed and leaned against the door frame as Seven sang to their children. She smiled to herself. She always loved hearing Seven sing, her clear alto voice was soothing. Moving.

When the kids were asleep, Seven came out shutting the door behind her.

“Your son is wearing four pips on his dinosaur pajamas and insisted I call him Captain Max.”

“Oh now he's _my_ son?” Kathryn laughed.

“He's got your Janeway spirit. He wants to join Starfleet Academy when he's older,” Seven informed her with a smile. “I believe his exact words were 'to defeat intergalactic scum'.”

“Sounds like he's been spending too much time with Tom Paris,” she said, amused. “But he's six. He doesn't know what he wants.”

“Did _you_ know you wanted to join Starfleet when you were six?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “I wanted to be just like my father. Wanted to make him proud.”

“...I wanted to be a ballerina,” Seven said.

Kathryn looked surprised and then grinned as she imagined Seven in a leotard and ballet shoes.

“What?” Seven asked.

“Nothing. I think you'd make a beautiful ballerina,” she said affectionately.

“I am too tall,” Seven replied with a shrug.

“You can do whatever you set your mind to, Seven. ...Would you like to take a bath with me? I feel like a long soak.”

“That is something I would enjoy far more than dancing,” she said with a smile and followed her wife into their room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, KMPithie I hope you don't mind going by Marie. I figured "Kim" might get confusing because of Harry Kim. :)


	14. Chapter 14

 

“You're amazing,” Kathryn moaned, leaning back against Seven in the warm bubbly water. The former drone's hands moved expertly, relieving the tension in her wife's shoulders and back.

“How your muscles get so knotted is beyond me,” Seven said and kissed her bare shoulder.

“Old age.”

“You are not _that_ old,” Seven argued.

“Tell that to my body,” she said wryly.

“You are only as old as you think you are,” Seven said, something she had read once. “...You could run away with me. We will become ballerinas.”

Kathryn laughed, laying back in Seven's embrace. She knew she was joking, trying to cheer her up.

“Somehow I don't think I would look as good in a sequined leotard,” she said lightly.

“You would. A red one,” Seven murmured, trailing her hands down to Kathryn's breasts and playing with them absently. “We could perform a _pas de deux_. I could lift you easily.”

“I don't even know what that is,” she laughed.

“A dance with two people. It usually involves one lifting the other.”

“You are funny, Seven of Nine. Seven Janeway,” she said, catching one of Seven's hands and bringing to her mouth to kiss it. Seven flushed with pleasure.

“I never tire of hearing that. Mrs. Janeway,” she said, smiling.

“It suits you perfectly, darling,” Kathryn said, turning around in the tub to kiss her. Seven put her arms around her and stroked her wet back as the kiss deepened. Kathryn moaned softly and Seven pulled her harder against her.

“I know another good way to relieve your tension, Captain Janeway,” she whispered, brushing her lips against the curve of her ear. A shiver went through the older woman. She found Seven's voluptous breasts with her hands and brought her face down to kiss them. Her mouth found one of Seven's nipples and she teased it with her tongue. She nibbled lightly until Seven was whimpering beneath her.

Suddenly Seven grabbed her hips and lifted her up. She set Kathryn on the side of the tub and positioned herself between her legs, still partially submerged in the water. She smiled up at her wife with a hungry gleam in her eye before burying her face between her thighs.

“Oh God Seven,” she groaned, burying her fists in her wet blonde hair. Seven circled her clit expertly with her tongue, many years of experience giving her the knowledge she needed to have Kathryn close to orgasm in a few short minutes. She penetrated her slowly with three long, slender fingers. Kathryn gave a soft cry as Seven curled her fingers inside of her, hitting a spot that sent a shudder of pleasure through her. Then she stroked her clit with her tongue and the shudder turned into ripples as an orgasm washed over the small captain.

“You're amazing,” she groaned again as Seven lowered her back into the water. The blonde smirked smugly and Kathryn captured her lips again. She leaned Seven back in the tub and nudged her legs apart. She found her entrance with two fingers and entered her slowly. She found her clit with her thumb and rubbed circles around it gently. Her mouth returned to Seven's breasts, ravishing them as she pleasured her until the Borg was crying out in pleasure. Kathryn released her breasts and covered her mouth with hers to keep her quiet. Seven moaned into the kiss as Kathryn felt her walls contract around her fingers.

“God you're beautiful when you cum,” Kathryn whispered as she withdrew her fingers.

"Do you still feel 'old' Kathryn?" Seven asked, her blue eyes glittering with affection and amusement.

"Definitely not, my beautiful wife. You make me feel young."

Seven chuckled and kissed her again.

They finished bathing then dried each other off before going to their bedroom. Kathryn dressed in a pink satin nightgown and Seven put on a matching blue one. Kathryn eyed the glowing green alcove in the corner of the room and sighed.

“How long?” she asked Seven.

“Two hours.”

“I don't know if I can sleep without you,” she said softly, pulling her close. “...I don't want to.”

“I will lay with you until you are asleep, then I will Regenerate, and be back in bed before you wake up.”

Kathryn hugged her tightly, grateful. They climbed into bed together and Seven pulled the quilt over them. She wrapped her arms around her and soon Kathryn drifted off to sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, Kathryn woke restlessly. She was confused at first and then realized why – Seven was not in bed. She looked at the glowing alcove and sighed. She got up, wrapping the quilt around herself, and walked over to it. She gazed at Seven, as she often had so many years ago on Voyager. Watching Seven sleep – Regenerate – had always instilled a sense of peace in the captain.

Knowing it wouldn't disturb her and needing to be close to her, Kathryn sat down on the edge of the alcove and leaned her head back against Seven's legs.

An hour later, her Regeneration Cycle ended and Seven stepped out of her alcove and tripped over something, landing hard on the deck.

“Ow,” they both said and Seven quirked her ocular implant at her wife. “Kathryn? What are you doing on the floor?”

“I'm sorry, Seven,” she murmured sleepily as Seven helped her to her feet. “I couldn't sleep. Are you okay?”

“I am undamaged. Are you?” the blonde asked, touching her cheek gently.

“I'm fine,” she said, kissing her. Seven picked up the quilt off the deck. She wrapped it around Kathryn and led her back to bed.

 


	15. Chapter 15

The next evening around 18:00, Icheb informed the captain they were almost within hailing range of the Borg vessel. She hailed Seven on her combadge and told her to come to the Bridge. When Seven stepped of the turbolift, Kathryn stood.

“Open a channel,” she said to Icheb.

“Their visual communication is damaged, Captain. I only have audio,” he informed her.

“Go ahead,” she said and when he nodded to her she cleared her throat. “This is Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Magnus calling the Borg vessel. We've been sent by Starfleet to assist you. Please respond.”

A moment passed before a man's voice came over the com system.

“Captain Janeway. It's good to hear a friendly voice. My name is Taki – formerly known as Two of Three, Primary Adjunct of Unimatrix 67. We heard there was someone in the Alpha Quadrant who could help restore us to what we were before the Borg mutilated us.”

“That's us. How many of you are there aboard your vessel?”

“There are only 11 of us, Captain. Most of us are from the Alpha Quadrant originally – we have a few Klingons, a Vulcan, and I am human. I was assimilated by the Borg 12 years ago. We were freed seven years ago. It's taken us this long to get back here, with just a handful of us active.”

“Tom, how long before we're close enough to beam them aboard?” Kathryn asked the pilot.

“About two hours, Captain,” he responded.

“As soon as we're close enough we'll bring you all aboard and get to work removing your Borg hardware, Taki. Then we'll see about getting you all back to your families.”

“Thank you, Captain. Thank you so much.”

Seven stayed on the Bridge, getting information from Taki about the individuals aboard the Borg vessel. Her combadge chirped suddenly.

“Phoebe to Seven Janeway,” said her sister in law's voice.

“Icheb, pause transmission,” Seven said to the communications officer and he nodded. “Go ahead Phoebe.”

“Seven, the kids won't sleep unless you come sing to them,” she said, sounding frazzled. Kathryn could hear Alanna and Max shouting in the background. She felt herself blush slightly as her bridge officers smiled or chuckled in amusement.

“I cannot right now. We are preparing to rendezvous with the Borg vessel,” Seven responded. There was the sound of a struggle on the other end of the combadge, then she heard her daughter's voice.

“Please, Momma, please. I can't sleep without a song,” Alanna said, sounding as if she were crying. “I just can't. Please sing to me, you don't even have to come here.”

Seven looked to Kathryn, who shrugged then nodded a go ahead.

“Fine. Get into bed and give Aunt Phoebe her combadge back. What song do you want to hear?”

“I don't care,” Alanna sniffled.

Seven thought a moment, looking at the stars streaking past the viewscreen. Then she began to sing.

“ _Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again..._ ”

The Bridge crew was silent as Seven sang. Goosebumps appeared on Kathryn's arms under uniform as Seven's voice seemed to take on a beautiful yet eerie tone. When she finished the song, Phoebe's voice came over the combadge.

“They're both asleep. Thank you, Seven,” she whispered, sounding relieved. “Phoebe out.”

Around the room the crew applauded and Seven's cheeks tinged pink.

“I never knew you could sing like _that_ Seven. That was amazing,” Harry said in awe.

“Thank you, Commander,” she said with a small smile.

“Lieutenant Paris, what's our status?” Kathryn asked him.

“We'll drop out of warp in about 10 minutes, Captain,” he reported.

“Excellent. Seven let's go to the Transporter Room. I'd like to greet our guests in person before you and the Doctor get to work on them. Lt Pithie, you're with us.”

Pithie nodded and followed Kathryn and Seven onto the turbolift.

“Sorry about that, Captain. I will have a talk with Alanna tomorrow,” Seven said, hands behind her back.

“It's alright, Seven,” Kathryn assured her. “I don't think anyone minded.”

“Yeah I thought it was really sweet. You have a beautiful singing voice,” Pithie added.

“Still,” Seven said. “She needs to understand there may be times when I'm not able to sing her to sleep. It isn't practical.”

“We'll figure something out,” Kathryn said, resting her hand briefly on the small of Seven's back.

“Maybe you could make her a holo-recording?” Pithie suggested.

“That is a good idea, Lieutenant,” Seven said with a nod.

“You could do several of them,” Kathryn put in. “Then she can choose which song she wants to hear.”

“An excellent idea, Captain.”

“It's kind of weird for you to call her captain isn't it?” Pithie asked with a grin. “You two are married.”

“She was my captain before she was my wife. Before we ever copu-”

“Dated,” Kathryn interjected quickly. “Before we ever dated.”

“Yes. I call her captain as long as we are on duty. It is an easy distinction for me to make,” Seven said with a shrug.

 

"Let's go," Kathryn said, leading them off the turbolift. "We have former drones waiting on us."


	16. Chapter 16

Kathryn went to bed alone that night. After a few hours of restlessness, she gave up on sleep and went to her desk in the living room. She had a report waiting on her console from the Medical Science Lab – information about the former drones. Names, ages, species. She replicated a cup of coffee and set about putting together her own report for Starfleet.

She was still working several hours later when the doors opened and Seven came in.

“Couldn't sleep?” the blonde asked, coming to kiss her wife on the cheek.

“No. I'm working on my report for Starfleet. What time is it?” she asked with a yawn.

“05:00.”

“Damn. I'm due on the Bridge in an hour. I won't be able to come lay down with you,” she said regretfully.

“It is okay. I am only going to regenerate for a few hours then return to the lab.”

“How's the de-assmilation process coming?”

“The Doctor compares it to peeling an onion. 11 onions, in this case. By my estimated we will have extracted all we can by this time tomorrow. Fortunately, all of these drones were assimilated as adults. Their reintegration into society will not be difficult. In all likelihood they still have friends and family, waiting for them.”

“That's excellent news, Seven. I'll let the Admiral know in my report,” she said and Seven kissed her once more before heading to their room.

“Goodnight Kathryn. Try not to drink too much coffee.”

“Sweet dreams, darling.”

Kathryn finished her report, read it over for errors, then sent it. She put her empty coffee mug into the recycler then went to take a sonic shower before her shift. Seven was already regenerating when she passed through the bedroom. She watched her a moment and sighed before heading to the bathroom.

A little after 06:00 Kathryn stepped out of the turbolift onto the Bridge, a fresh cup of coffee in hand.

“Good morning, Commander,” she said, taking her seat next to Harry. “Anything to report?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, Captain. Did you get a good night's sleep, Captain?”

She grunted and shook her head. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed again. She pulled up the night shift reports on her console and started to review them.

“Captain, we have an incoming transmission for you from Admiral Jackson,” Naomi reported from the communications station a while later.

“Transfer it to my Ready Room,” she said with a nod, getting to her feet.

She sat at her desk with her coffee and accepted the incoming transmission on her computer.

“Good morning, Captain,” said the Admiral on her computer.

“Good morning, Admiral. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I read your report, Captain, and I have a new set of orders for you.”

“Oh?”

“When your team's de-assmilation of the former drones is complete you are to rendezvous with the Nova at these coordinates. Tractor the cube with you because we're going to salvage it. Transfer it and the drones to Captain O'Malley, he'll take of getting them home. After that proceed to the Beta Quadrant.”

“The Beta Quadrant?” she asked, intrigued.

“Yes. There's a Borg cube there with hundreds of drones on it. We've been in contact with them already. The drone in charge has been collected any and all drones he can find who survived the virus and bringing them across the quadrant to you.”

“Me?”

“Your reputation among the Borg proceeds you, Captain.”

“Apparently.”

“I'll transfer the coordinates for your rendezvous with the Nova to your helm. Good luck, Captain.”

“Thank you, Admiral.”

Kathryn got a fresh cup of coffee before returning to the Bridge.

“We've got a new set of orders people. Rendezvous with the Starship Nova, then proceed towards the Beta Quadrant.”

“Captain?” Harry asked as she sat.

“Apparently there are hundreds more Borg refugees coming to us for help,” she told him. “It seems our reputation proceeds us.”

It wasn't until after noon that the captain decided to take a break and check on the de-assmilation process. She turned the Bridge over to Harry and headed to the turbolift. It occurred to her that Seven probably hadn't had lunch so she stopped by the Mess Hall.

She was pleased to find a lot of crew members seated around the Mess Hall and most of them seemed to be eating the chicken and dumplings Gretchen had cooked for lunch.

“Kathryn!” her mother greeted enthusiastically from behind the counter. “Oops, I mean _captain_. Have a seat, I'll fix you a bowl.”

“Actually, Mom, I was going to take Seven some lunch. I'm sure she hasn't quit working to eat,” she said, leaning against the counter.

“You're right, I haven't seen her. I was going to hail both of you if I hadn't heard from you in the next hour. I'll fix you a big bowl for the two of you to share.”

“Thanks Mom.”

Kathryn carried lunch down to the Medical Science Lab. When she entered she found Seven and the Doctor working on one of the drones. The other 10 lay on biobeds, in various stages of repair. The former drone they were working on was the human, Taki.

“How are things going?” she asked, carrying the container of food over to where they stood.

“We've nearly removed all of his Borg hardware. He'll have a few internal implants and dormant nanoprobes,” the Doctor said. “He won't even require regeneration.”

“That's wonderful news, Doctor,” Kathryn said. “Seven? I brought lunch.”

“Hm? Oh I was going to have a nutritional supplement later,” Seven said, not looking up from her workstation. “I am busy.”

“You can take a break, Seven,” the Doctor said. “I'm almost finished here and everyone else is stable. Have lunch with your wife.”

Seven tore her gaze from the computer and when she saw Kathryn her gaze softened.

“Ten minutes,” she said, stepping away from the console. “Then I have to get back to work. Come into my office.”

Kathryn followed Seven into her office – a small room with a desk and a large computer. There were several data nodes and stacks of Padds. A lot of technology and only one personal item – a framed photo on her desk. Kathryn picked it up curiously. It was a picture of Kathryn, holding the twins when they were babies. Seven had taken the picture herself. Kathryn smiled and put the picture back down.

“What's for lunch?” Seven asked, sitting at her desk and taking the lid off the food stasis container. “Smells good.”

“Mom's famous chicken and dumplings,” she said, sitting down across from her. “Looked like it was a big hit with the crew.”

“How many drones did the Admiral say to expect when we reach the Beta Quadrant?”

“Hundreds apparently. You'll have your work cut out for you.”

“Yes,” Seven said, looking past her out the window leading to the lab where the former drones lay.

“You're excited, aren't you?” Kathryn asked with a small smile. “I know that work-a-holic look.”

“I'm excited to be able to help that many drones. I know it is only a small fraction of the Collective, but...”

“You're giving people their lives back, Seven. It's amazing work.”

“Amazing,” Seven agreed with a nod. “And you and I are doing it together.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kinda skimmed over the drones or at least it felt that way to me buuut I have a good idea so I think I'm kinda pushing to get to that.


	17. Chapter 17

It was several days before the _Magnus_ rendezvoused with the _Nova_. Plenty of time for the Doctor and Seven to remove the majority of the hardware from the Borg drones and to get them used to consuming solid nutrition. After talking to Captain O'Malley, Kathryn and Seven took the refugees to the transporter room.

“Thank you for everything Captain Janeway,” Taki said, shaking her hand. “Thank you. All of you. I never imagined, I...I _look_ like myself again. And my family, my wife and my daughter, they're still alive. They're waiting for me in Hawaii. I can't believe it, Captain, thank you.”

“You're welcome, Taki,” she said, clasping his hand and smiling. “I wish you all the best, all of you.”

When the former drones vanished from the Transporter Pad, Seven sighed.

“I wish we did not have to leave them so soon,” she said. “What if they have problems?”

“They'll be in touch, Seven,” she assured her. “And we're in the Alpha Quadrant still. Starfleet Medical can monitor them and keep us updated. And they get to go _home_. To their family and friends.”

“Yes,” she said with a small smile. “Speaking of family...we should spend some time with the kids. I'm afraid I...I feel like I've been neglecting them this week and it will only get worse when we reach the next Borg ship.”

“You haven't been neglecting them, darling. They know you've been working, and the work you do it important. They understand,” she said, putting a hand on her arm. “But we can spend some time with them. I've got some Holodeck time, I'll see if I can schedule it this evening, yeah?”

“Okay,” Seven agreed with a nod.

“I have a few hours left on my duty shift. I'll see you later okay?” she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Seven. The Ensign running the transporter looked away with a cough.

“You shouldn't do that while you're on duty,” Seven murmured. “Captain.”

“Captain's privilege,” she whispered back and grinned. “I'll see you later.”

Kathryn went back to the Bridge and the _Magnus_ set a course for the Beta Quadrant. She spent the rest of her shift thinking about what to do with Seven and the kids on the Holodeck.

“Commander,” she said to Harry.

“Yes Captain?”

“Can you mark Seven of Nine and myself off duty tomorrow? We'd like to spend some time with the kids while things are quiet.”

“Of course, Captain. No problem.”

“Thanks Harry.”

When her duty shift ended Kathryn left the Bridge with a smile on her face.

“Computer, locate Seven Janeway,” she said as she stepped onto the lift.

“Seven Janeway is in the Janeway quarters,” the computer responded.

Wondering if Seven was regenerating, she headed to their quarters. When she stepped through the doors she found the lights were off, the room lit by candles. Soft music was playing from their bedroom. Curious, Kathryn stepped into the bedroom to find a very naked Seven of Nine laying across the bed, head propped on one arm, waiting for her.

“What are you doing, Seven?” she asked, her eyes roaming her nude form.

“Waiting for my beautiful wife,” she answered, a smile playing on her lips. “The kids have a few hours left in their lessons so I thought I would take care of some parts of you I fear I've been neglecting.”

“Oh? Well I can certainly get behind that,” she said, shedding her command tunic with a smile.

 

Around 17:00 they took a quick sonic shower, cleaned up, and hailed Phoebe to bring the kids to the Mess Hall to meet them for dinner. Gretchen had cooked roast, potatoes, green beans, corn and asparagus with peach cobbler for dessert. The Mess Hall was packed full of Alpha Shift workers eating her food with enthusiasm.

“It was a good idea to bring your mother on as cook,” Seven said as they sat. “She seems pleased.”

“She always did love feeding people,” Kathryn said, smiling as Gretchen walked over with two plates.

“How are my hard-working girls today?” she asked, setting the plates down in front of them.

“We're good Mom. _You_ look like you've been working hard yourself.”

“And loving it. There are so many people who enjoy my food and several of them have asked me to teach them to cook when they're not on duty,” she said, beaming. “Are the kids joining you?”

“Phoebe is bringing them now,” Seven said with a nod.

“I'll get more plates then.”

The doors to the Mess Hall opened and Alanna came skipping in, followed by Phoebe and Max.

“Momma look,” Alanna said excitedly, waving the Padd as she sat down with them.

“What have you got there? More math problems?” Seven inquired.

“No it's called a Sudoku,” she said. “It's a puzzle. A math puzzle.”

“Intriguing. How does it work?”

“Mommy, look,” Max said to Kathryn, tugging her sleeve while Alanna explained the rules of Sudoku. He unrolled a piece of paper he held, revealing a painting of a meadow and pond with water lilies.

“Oh,” she said softly, touching the painting.

“It's home,” he said proudly. “Even Master DaVinci said it was good.”

“It's amazing,” she said, kissing his forehead. “Can I hang it in my Ready Room?”

“Yeah,” he said enthusiastically.

“He shows remarkable talent,” Phoebe said, sitting next to Max with her plate. “He could have a future as an artist.”

“No way! I'm gonna be a starship captain!” he declared. “Captain Max Janeway, defeater of intergalactic scum!”

“No reason you cannot do both,” Seven said with a smile.

“Being a captain isn't all about defeating bad guys, Max. It's about helping people. Making First Contact with new species. Exploring new worlds,” Kathryn told him.

“I'm gonna find a whole new quadrant of space!” he said. “and they'll throw me a big parade with fireworks and chocolate.”

“An ambitious plan, Captain Max,” Seven said with a smile. “But you still must eat your vegetables. If you want to grow properly and have the proper physical strength and mental acuity it requires to command.”

“Yeah that's why your Mommy is so short, she didn't eat her vegetables,” Phoebe teased. “Now she's the shortest starship captain in history.”

Max and Phoebe giggled and even Seven cracked a smile. Kathryn scowled at them.

“I was going to invite you to go to the beach on the holodeck with us tomorrow but I may have to rethink that,” she said to Phoebe.

“We're going to the beach?” Alanna asked, looking up from her puzzle, blue eyes sparkling.

“Heck yeah!” Max exclaimed. “I'm gonna build a HUGE castle. With a moat.”

“You know I was just joking, Katie,” Phoebe said bracingly.

“I suppose you can come if you want to,” Kathryn said, rolling her eyes.

“Great! I could use a tan,” she said brightly.

 

The next morning the family headed down to the Holodeck. They stepped through the doors onto a sunny beach. Kathryn took a deep breath of the salt air – even if it was simulated, it was relaxing. Then Max let out a whoop and bolted towards the water.

“Max!” Seven shouted, running after him. “Do not swim without an adult, it is dangerous!”

“Don't Holodecks have safety protocols?” Phoebe muttered to Kathryn, who smiled.

“Being a parent isn't always rational, even for my hyper-rational wife,” she replied.

“Mommy can I go swim too?” Alanna asked seeing Seven following Max into the water.

“Go ahead honey,” she encouraged.

They watched Alanna skip to the water. Phoebe lay out her beach towel and stretched out on her stomach with a content sigh.

“The sun feels good, even if it is a holographic sun,” she said. “Can you get a tan from a holographic sun?”

“Yes you just won't burn because of the safeties,” Kathryn said, setting up her chair.

“Awesome,” Phoebe said, putting on her headphones to listen to music.

Kathryn sat in her chair and opened the book she'd brought with her. She couldn't fully concentrate on the book, however. She kept looking up to watch Seven playing with the kids in the water. When they came out of the water to build a sand castle, Kathryn watched them fondly. The sight of Seven in a blue bikini, Borg implants gleaming in the sunlight, made her smile broadly.

 _I love her so much_...

“Mommy come help us,” Max called from where he was digging in the sand. “Momma doesn't know how to do it right.”

Bemused, Kathryn set her book aside and went to join them.

“It keeps falling apart,” Seven said, sounding slightly frustrated.

“Let me see,” Kathryn said, taking the bucket from Seven. “The sand you're using isn't wet enough. Try there, Max, closer to the water.”

Kathryn emptied the bucket and handed it to Max. He carried it and his shovel to a better spot and began to dig.

“What're you doing, Alanna?” Kathryn asked her daughter who was digging in the sand a little ways away.

“Making a hole,” she answered simply.

“For what?”

“Just cuz.”

“Okay then,” she chuckled.

Max returned with his bucket of sand, and handed it to Kathryn.

“Where do you want it?” she asked him and he pointed to a spot. She smoothed the sand in the bucket then flipped the bucket upside down.

“You have to pack it good,” she explained, smacking the bottom of the bucket. “Then lift it...slowly...and...there.”

She pulled it away, revealing the perfect castle.

“Yay!” Max exclaimed. “Let's do another one and make a wall to connect 'em. We should do four. Then dig a moat. And make a flag.”

“Can I try the next one?” Seven asked curiously.

“Yeah. I'll fill it up for you Momma,” he said, going back to the wet sand.

“You look beautiful, Seven,” Kathryn said, sliding closer to her wife to kiss her cheek. “I like you in a bikini.”

“You like me in anything, Kathryn. Or nothing at all,” she murmured softly where the kids couldn't hear. “And I like your bathing suit, too.”

Kathryn chuckled and looked down at her black one piece suit that covered her belly.

“I like it because it covers my stretchmarks but it isn't sexy like yours.”

“I think it's sexy,” Seven said, kissing her. “And I think your stretchmarks are sexy.”

She tickled Kathryn's stomach lightly causing her to giggle.

“Sev- _en_ ,” she protested. “Cut it out!”

Seven pushed her back into the sand and kissed her.

“Gross! Stop it, you guys!” Max exclaimed as he returned. “We're s'posed to be building a castle!”

Seven laughed and let Kathryn up.

“She started it,” Seven said, grinning, and took the bucket from Max. “Let's build a castle.”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I've come back to this finally and gonna try to get it wrapped up in the next few days. <3 Lemme know what y'all think!

Several weeks later the captain sat in her Ready Room. There was a new picture frame on her desk, containing a picture Phoebe had taken of her, Seven and the kids with the completed sand castle. She smiled as they looked at the picture, then looked back to the report she was reading from Engineering.

“Captain, we're in communications range of the Borg vessel,” Harry said over the combadge.

“On my way, Harry. Did you let Seven know?”

“She's on her way up.”

“Thank you.”

Kathryn straightened her command tunic and stepped onto the Bridge. A moment later, Seven joined her. They shared a brief smile before Kathryn nodded to Icheb.

“They're standing by, Captain,” he said.

“On screen,” she commanded. “Borg vessel this is Captain Janeway of the-”

“Axum?” Seven said, stepping forward. The drone on the screen smiled broadly at her.

“Annika,” he said warmly. “I told you I'd find you.”

Kathryn's heart dropped into her stomach and for one minute she was speechless. This was Axum. Seven's boyfriend from Unimatrix Zero, her first boyfriend – her _only_ boyfriend. Her only other relationship besides Kathryn. She hadn't recognized him, having only met him a few times via a mind meld. On the screen before her was a Borg drone – former drone – with scars from having implants removed inexpertly.

Beside her, Seven was also at a loss for words.

“Captain Janeway it's good to see you again,” Axum said to her. “And it's _former_ Borg vessel if you don't mind. We call her Hope.”

“Of course,” she said, coming back to herself. “Of course. Are you the captain aboard your vessel?”

“You could say that. We've been scouring the quadrant on the way here, picking up drones along the way. Not a lot of them survived the death of the Borg Queen and not all of them would come with us. There are a few dozen Borg colonies scattered throughout the Beta Quadrant. People who just wanted to settle down.”

“How many individuals are there aboard your vessel? I need an accurate count so the Doctor and I can prepare,” Seven said, her voice cool and devoid of emotion.

“Of course, Annika. We have 823 former drones on this vessel.”

“My name is Seven of- Seven Janeway,” she replied, her mistake the only indicator of her distress. “I am married now.”

“Oh?” Axum said, his face falling for just a moment, then he smiled again. “Well I shouldn't be surprised.”

“Captain, may I be excused? I should let the Doctor know how many former drones we are expecting.”

“Of course, Seven,” she said, sensing the blonde's discomfort. Seven nodded and left quickly.

“I suppose congratulations are in order, Captain Janeway,” Axum said to her, smiling.

“Thank you,” she said, forcing a smile of her own. “Now, we should be able to rendezvous with your vessel in about two days-”

“Actually, Captain, we have a transwarp drive aboard. We can only use it in short bursts but we could potentially rendezvous with you within the next 2 hours.”

“Oh,” Kathryn said, surprised. “That's great news.”

“Everyone aboard is looking forward to getting back to their homes and getting the Borg hardware out of their bodies. Your Doctor had remarkable success with An- Seven. And with several neonatal drones as well, right?”

“Yes and a dozen more like them, just a few weeks ago. We look forward to seeing you soon. I'll let Seven and the Doctor know to expect you within the next few hours and we'll start preparing.”

“Thank you, Captain. See you soon.”

Icheb ended the transmission and Kathryn told Harry he had the Bridge. She stepped onto the turbolift, fighting the rise of jealousy she felt. It was irrational. So what if he was Seven's ex-boyfriend. Unimatrix Zero wasn't even real, it was some imaginary dream world. And Seven was her wife now. They had a family.

She stepped into the Medical Science Lab and found the Doctor and Seven working at a console.

“823 drones, how are we going to accommodate 823 drones,” the Doctor muttered.

“We will find a way,” Seven said to him.

“Sooner rather than later,” Kathryn said. “They'll be here in just a few hours.”

“We only have 50 biobeds,” the Doctor said, shaking his head. “At that rate we'll be de-assmilating for weeks.”

“So be it. Maybe some of the drones can help, I'm sure some of them have medical knowledge. ...Seven, are you alright?”

“I am functioning within acceptable parameters, Captain,” she responded.

“It's been years since you've said that, you're not fine,” Kathryn said wryly.

“What's going on?” the Doctor asked, confused.

“The captain of the former Borg vessel – it's Axum,” Kathryn informed him.

“Axum? Ohh, I remember. Unimatrix Zero.”

“It was a long time ago,” Seven said stiffly. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“You can't just avoid him, Seven. He's the captain of the Borg vessel, we'll have to work with him.”

“Former Borg vessel,” she muttered. “...You are correct. I will manage. It will just be...”

“Awkward?” she said sympathetically.

“Yes.”

“Don't worry. I'm sure we can all get along amicably,” she said, putting a hand on Seven's arm. “I want you to meet me in Transporter Room 1 when we reach them. We'll meet with Axum and discuss our plans for helping the refugees.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Kathryn returned to the Bridge until the Hope dropped out of warp near them. Axum hailed them and agreed to meet with them. She headed down to the Transporter Room. She found Seven waiting outside the door, looking anxious.

“Captain,” she said, her expression clearing.

“Are you ready, Seven?”

“I suppose.”

Kathryn put a hand on the small of Seven's back and led her into the room. She nodded to Lt. Pithie who was working the transporter. 

“Energize,” the captain said. 

Axum appeared on the transporter pad before them. He tried to embrace Seven but she recoiled. 

“It's good to see you Annika – Seven. I'm sorry, I still think of you as Annika,” he said, smiling. “It is nice to finally meet you in person as well, Captain Janeway.”

“And you as well, Mr Axum,” she said, putting on her best diplomatic front and shaking his hand. “We need to discuss-”

The doors to the room opened and Max came charging in with a shout.

“Mommy, Momma! Can we get a puppy? We learned in history class that Captain Archer had a puppy on the Enterprise.  We  could get a puppy, I'd take care of it and-”

“Max,” Seven scolded. “Not now.”

“But  Momma -”

“Max!” Phoebe exclaimed, panting as she ran into the room, Alanna following obediently. “Sorry Katie – Captain, I mean. He got away from me. Max what have I  told  you about bothering your mothers while they're on duty?”

“It's okay,” Kathryn said with a sigh. “Sorry for the interruption Mr Axum. These are our children – Max and Alanna.”

“Children,” he said with a wondrous smile. “Nice to meet both of you.”

The normally-shy Alanna slipped around Phoebe and approached him. 

“Are you a Borg?” she asked boldly, studying him with a frown. 

“I was a Borg. I know I must look pretty scary, huh?” he said, squatting to talk to her. 

“I'm not scared of Borg,” she retorted.

Axum chuckled.

“Hopefully your mothers can help me and my friends look less scary.”

“Are there any children on your ship?” she asked curiously. 

“Alanna, that's enough,” Seven said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. “We need to strategize and you and your brother have an Astronomy lesson soon.”

“Yes Momma,” she said with a sigh. “Bye Mr Axum.”

“Goodbye,” he said, sounding amused. 

“I'm sorry for the interruption,” Kathryn said once they were gone. “They make it hard to keep a professional diplomatic front at times.”

“Don't worry about it, Captain. I think they're wonderful. Congratulations,” he said warmly. 

“Thank you,” she said, embarrassed. “let's go to the conference room and discuss how we're going to proceed. I'll summon the Doctor, he should be a part of the discussion as well.”


End file.
